My Guardian Angel
by MySecretHeart101
Summary: Hermione is stuck in a miserable life. But on one particular night, a turn of events occur, and she is offered the chance we all wish we could have: the chance to relive her life. Dramione. Rated T for language and possible sexual encounters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, Nala here. This is my newest story, My Guardian Angel. Being typical me, I kinda just jumped into the story without explaining the plot. so, here is some background knowledge: **

**This story opens up about four years after the epilouge, making hermione about 40 years old. She has been struggling with her life in recent years. Her marriage with Ron is failing, her children are spoiled brats, and she is in a dead-end waitressing job at some run down joint. They have barely been getting by. After yet another horrid day, Hermione decides to leave the house for a couple of hours to try andfind some form of happiness. So she hops into her car, and starts to go for a drive, but can't help but think of all the things going wrong in her life, and begins to cry. The rest is explained by Lial.**

**Note: The only thing I own is Lial and Purah. The rest of the story is owned by the wonderful J.K. Rowling. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>What happened?<em>

_Where am I?_

Hermione looked around at her surroundings. She gasped as the dimmed surroundings revealed themselves to be almost as familiar as the face that stared her in the mirror- The Hogwarts Dining Room.

_How did I end up here?_

Memories began to flood her.

"_Hermione, you and I both know this marriage is over." _

"_Hermione, I need you to work overtime for the next few weeks, ok? You're a doll." _

"_What do you mean I can't go to the party, mom? You're just trying to ruin my life! I hate you!" _

"_Hermione….Hermione…..Hermione!"_

All she wanted to do was escape.

"So you got into your car. You were driving down the road, not paying attention- too busy crying your eyes out. Ran the red light. Didn't see the truck until it was too late. Boo hoo, poor you. How cliché. Way to go, curls."

Hermione whirled around, trying to pinpoint the voice.

"And now look at you. You're dead. Is that the escape you wanted?"

She decided to risk responding. "N-No. And I'm not dead."

The voice sighed as if disappointed. "And here I was, thinking you'd be different. You seemed like a logical girl. But anyway, I'm not here to argue politics with you. Rather, I would like to do something quite different, make a deal if you will."

Hermione stiffened. "Deal? What kind of deal?"

"Well, this is where it gets kinda tricky. 'Cause you see, God isn't exactly a happy camper at the moment. One of our angels, Marmaroth, aka the angel who has enough power to thwart fate, recently got bored. So, he decided to 'have a little fun.' And his definition of 'fun' includes ripping you from your true love and true fate and throwing you in this pathetic thing you call a life. So, to make up for it, God is making you an offer."

"But I don't believe in God….I believe in Merlin."

"God has many names. Almighty, Merlin, God, etc"

"So what does Go- er, merlin want me to do?"

"That is your choice, Hermione. God is offering either to take you into heaven, or you can take his offer."

"What's the catch?"

The voice laughed. "I knew I'd like you. The catch is that you have to give up all you know currently, to go back to what you used to know."

"… I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've ever had to say this, but I'm not understanding."

"Alright, let me try it from a new perspective. You give up all that you know now, meaning, your soon-to-be-ex-husband Ron, Your kids Hugo and Rose, and that useless waitressing job you have, to go back in time, get a fresh start. Go back in time, and relive the way things should have happened."

"Kind of like the time-turner I used to have?"

"Exactly."

"But if I refuse?"

"Then you go to heaven."

"And never see my family again?"

"That's pretty much it"

"In other words, I'm fucked."

"Yes."

"So-"

"Curls, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but time is fairly precious, even in heaven, so maybe if you could make you decision?"

She thought for a moment. "Fine."

Two silhouettes landed in the shadows in front of her. She gasped, and fell backwards into the slytherin dining table.

_What?_

The first being stepped into the light of the floating candles. Hermione had to grit her teeth to keep her jaw from falling to the floor. He seemed to walk on air, his gait light and easy. His chestnut hair fell gracefully around his face, encircling his head like a halo. Through his shiny locks Hermione could see his chocolate brown eyes, alight with laughter, as if they were sharing some kind of private joke with her.

She swallowed. "Ar-are you the voice?"

He stopped a couple of feet away from her, a smirk forming on his lips. He bowed sarcastically "Believe it or not, yes, I am. My name is Lamechial, the angel who thwarts deception. But you can call me Lial for short."

_Angel? But, he has no wings._

"Yes, I have put away my wings so I do not frighten you. I know you have seen many, erm, strange things in your time, but most people tend to find angels a bit- dazzling- when in full splendor."

_Holy shit. It's like he answered the question I just thought of. Must have been a coincidence."_

Lial turned and walked up to the professors table and made himself comfortable by sitting in the headmaster's chair and putting his feet on the table. "No, curls, it wasn't a coincidence." He examined his fingernails. "As your new guardian angel, I can now hear your every thought. Just one of the perks of the job." He looked over at her. "I can also talk to you through your mind, so if you hear me when other people are around, do us both a favor and don't look around and starting talking out loud. Got it curls?"

"Curls?"

"Have you seen your hair lately?"

She blushed and automatically tried to put her unruly hair back in its bun. A slight movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. "Who's that?"

Lial glanced over. "Oh, I'm sorry Purah, I almost forgot you were there. Kinda Ironic, if you think about it." He chuckled and shook his head at his own joke. "Curls, meet Purah, the angel of forgetfulness. Purah stepped slowly into the light. There was no stopping Hermione's jaw this time. It fell to floor, hanging open like a gate.

_Oh sweet merlin._

Where Lial had darker features, Purah had light features that could rival the Malfoys. His blonde hair was shockingly white, with just a hint of silver glinting in the dim lighting. His eyes were a mixture of color, an electric blue and stormy grey intertwining with each other, disguising Purah's emotions.

Purah stepped forward, offering Hermione a polite nod before turning to Lial. They did not say a word, but from their facial expressions, Hermione could tell they were having some form of conversation. Lial stood suddenly. "You're right. I sense them too." Lial turned toward her. "We need to move."

"Move? Move where?"

"It's time to relive your past, Curls" He quickly walked up to her and grabbed her wrist.

"Who are you sensing? Where will you be?"

He looked at her grimly. "Let's just there are a few people who don't like me and Purah-"

"Purah and me." She interjected.

"Either way, they really don't like us. So, avoiding them for a while is our best option. And to answer your second question-"His grim expression loosened into a smile, and he pointed at her forehead, "I will be right here. Consider me to be your new conscience."

A loud banging on the door interrupted the conversation. Lial's expression turned to worry.

"We gotta move" He released her wrists, and held out his hands, as if he were holding a ball. He murmured a few words, and a small black orb began to grow in his hands. A steady breeze began to grow around them.

_Wandless magic, nice. I haven't been able to do that lately- not with Ron, the kids, and work keeping me distracted…. Ron. Hugo. Rose._ Images of their faces raced through her mind. _Am I doing the right thing?_

"Curls, I appreciate the compliments, and if it means anything, I think-" he grunted and cut off as he struggled to contain his orb, "you are doing the right thing. But I don't have an off switch on your thoughts, and it's killing my concentration."

She stopped thinking. The wind roared around the room, becoming strong enough that Hermione had to grab the slytherin table to keep from being picked up into the air.

At the same time, the door flew open and people began pouring into the room. Hermione could barely hear anything over the wind from the spell, but she was pretty sure she heard Lial yell something about them being here.

A voice- Lials- in her head almost made her lose her grip on the table.

**Curls, can you hear me?**

_Um, yes? Who are the people?_

**Good. No time to explain. We don't have much time. I'm going to throw this orb, which will take you take you back to your third year, where everything began to go wrong. Once there, and it is safe, I will explain everything else you need to know. **

_But-_

By this point, men and women of different ages and ethinicties had begun to fill into the room, looking murderous. Purah began running at them, shooting spells from his fingertips.

_I don't understand what is happening._

**You're just going to have to trust me, when I throw this orb, you will have thirty seconds to get through it before it begins to close. No matter what happens, DON'T STOP. Are you ready?**

She wanted to say no. She wanted more time to think this through.

_Yes._

He gave a quick nod and threw the orb against a wall on the other side of the slytherin table. She turned, and began to sprinting at the rapidly growing orb, looking now more like a black hole.

She leaped up and over the table, landing somewhat gracefully on her feet.

10 steps away.

7 steps away.

4 steps away.

2 steps-

A hand roughly grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the ground.

She screamed, and tried to kick her attacker. She twisted around, trying to get ahold of her wand in her back pocket, but the attackers grip was too strong, and wouldn't let her move enough to grab it.

But just as quickly as the attacker appeared, they disappeared. Instead, Lial, stood over her, shooting his own spells from his own fingertips.

"Go!" He yelled, not taking his eyes off the onslaught headed toward them.

She crawled up to the quickly closing black hole and flung herself through it.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? <strong>

**Review! **

**Till next time, *Nala***


	2. Inception or insanity?

**Hey guys, nala is back! (Finally) I know i've been away for a longgggg time, but I was distracted by exams at school and my inability to concentrate on just one story at a time, so the writing of this chapter has been very slow...**

**Warning- this is a semi-filler chapter. I find it to be very boring. I will try to upload a more exciting chapter asap. :P**

**I own nothing (besides the angels)- it all belongs to the wonderful JK**

**Enjoy!**

**(grabs pillow to go take nap)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione screeched and sat up quickly in the queen-sized bed she shared with Ron. Squinting, she looked around the small master bedroom. It was nearly pitch black, but her mind registered that neither Lial or Purah, or any other angel for that matter, stood inside the room.<p>

She closed her eyes and slowly laid back down, trying not to disturb Ron more than she already had. She soundlessly scooted over to Ron's side of the bed. Ruined marriage or no, it was nice to have someone to cuddle with when needed.

Hermione reached out to feel for Ron's warm, if slightly obese, body. (She now completely understood the phrase "beer belly") Feeling nothing but cold sheets, she scooted farther across the bed.

_Did he leave the bed?_

Hoping this was not the case, she scooted farther over, determined to be wrong. (For once)

_No, no, no, Ron! I need you, and you abandoned me, again! How could you-_

She squeaked in fright as she tumbled from the bed, onto the floor. She leaped up, her face already hot with embarrassment. She reached over the nightstand, and clicked on the light resting on it.

But there was no lamp.

There was no nightstand.

What was going on?

She pulled her wand out of her nightgown- you don't want to know where- and breathed a small sigh of relief.

At least something is still the same around here. She held the wand close to her mouth and whispered "lumos." The spell was effective as ever, lighting up the entire room.

No, _her _room.

Technically.

With a growing sense of horror, she slowly walked across the room, where she knew a mirror would be hanging. She screamed, dropping her wand and extinguishing the light. But the image was already burned onto her brain. She stood, and brought the light back to her wand. She turned back to the mirror, and stared at it silently, her fingers lightly caressing the cool glass.

The stranger stared back. In one way it was like she never met her reflection, but in a strange other way, it was like her best friend. A best friend she hadn't seen in almost thirty years.

She turned to face the rest of the room. The bed was still the same, so was the furniture.

It was like she walked into a memory. Or a dream within a dream.

_That's it- a dream within a dream. Like that movie Inception Hugo dragged me to see. I'm still dreaming._

She stifled the urge to laugh hysterically_. Or I've finally fallen off my rocker._

She didn't like the sound of either option.

**Inception hasn't been created yet, let alone even thought of. **

Silently Hermione counted to ten.

**Hermione.  
><strong>

_Nope, not real..._

She wrapped her arms around her waist, and rocked herself back and forth, refusing to believe everything that was occurring around her.

**Hermione, you're acting ridiculous.** Hermione could actually sense the disapproval in his voice.

_Not as ridiculous as the whole thing._

**You agreed to this, remember?**

She didn't respond, refusing to admit that he was right.

**Meet me on the roof of the astronomy tower.  
><strong>

_What's on the roof of the astronomy tower?_

**Your sanity, I hope.**

If only she could send the bird through thought.

_Alright._

* * *

><p>Hermione quickly looked around the dimly lit room, and grabbed a black bathrobe hanging off of a chair in the corner of the small four-poster bedroom. She dimmed the light from her wand and quickly ran out of the room, barely pausing to grab a pair of black tennis shoes on her way out of the room filled with other softly snoring beings.<p>

_This dream is a lot more vivid than usual._

She shrugged and tip-toed through the good old gryffindor common room, where a couple of late-night studiers had fallen asleep and were using their textbooks as pillows.

The Fat Lady looked as whole as she ever had, and was opera-snoring (an old inside joke between her and Ron- the fat lady always had a habit of snoring at least three octaves higher than other person, or painting, ever could)

The painting swung open silently, and the fat lady stayed asleep, much to Hermione's relief. She silently stepped through the hole in the wall leading to the stone hallway. She slowly made her way around the school, trying to recall the directions to the astronomy tower.

* * *

><p><em>I am completely lost-<em>All the halls look the same.<em>_

Hermione continued walking down the hallway, ready to leap into the shadows in case anyone was still out in the halls. She glanced around, hopelessness, chilling her to the bone. She knew she could probably figure her way around if she could see the halls in daylight. She had considered multiple times using _lumos_ to at least make it easier to get a grip on her surroundings, but she was too afraid of being caught by someone, mainly Filch or a prefect. She squinted in the dim moonlight, trying to see the paintings on the wall next to her. She recognized one that she knew she had already past a couple of times. She moved closer to the painting to get a better look at it. An older, balding man was sleeping in a white wicker chair, his head nodding up and down with each snore.(what was it with paintings and the tendency to snore?) His hands were folded together, resting on his slightly chubby belly. A table rested in front of him, a tablecloth matching the color of the wicker chair laying delicately over it.

Hermione sighed and gripped the frame holding the painting, shaking it slightly. The man didn't move, so she shook it a bit harder. No response. By this time she was shaking the painting so hard, a cup of hot tea previously resting on the table in front of the man tipped over, spilling its contents into his lap. He wailed in pain and leaped to his feet. He quickly grabbed a still-dry napkin laying next to the cup and saucer and began to furiously scrub at his trousers, before glaring at Hermione.

"Well what in God's name did you do that for?" He shouted angrily, obviously fighting back tears of pain.

"Well- you wouldn't wake up."

"Why would you _want_ to wake me up? What time is it?" He glanced at clock conveniently painted on the peach-colored wall behind him. "Bloody Hell! The _roosters_ aren't even up yet!"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, sir, but-"

"You do realize it's three o'clock in the morning!"

She shook her head slowly "Yes, sir, I do, but I just need-"

"Ah, I get it now." A strange mischievous glint came to his eye, which Hermione chose to ignore.

"That's great sir, now if you would just give-"

"Ah-ha! So I am right!" He rested his hands on the white linen tablecloth covered table, one hand still holding the napkin. "You're off to see a boy! And you want to know if I have seen him. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call Mr. Filch right now."

"Oh, no, sir, please don't, I really just need-"

"I bet he's a ravenclaw, isn't he? You look like the type of girl who would prefer an intelligent, strapping young man. Why, maybe I should call Mr. Filch. Isn't there some rule against being out past a certain time? What do they call it now- curfew?"

"Sir! Please, I just need directions to the astronomy tower!"

"Ohhh a date under the stars! How romantic! I remember when I took my wife for a picnic under stars... she was a Gryffindor too, you know."

"How did you know I was a Gryffindor?"

He looked at her blankly. "Was?"

She silently cursed herself. "Sorry, How did you know that I _am_ a Gryffindor?"

I was obvious that he was trying to portray a poker face, but she could still read the are-you-an-idiot look in his eyes. "It's on your robe."

"Oh." For the first time that night, she realized her 'bathrobe' was actually her Hogwarts school robe. _Nice touch_, _subconscious._

"If you walk south-bound down this hall for a bit, and then make a left onto the first case of stairs leading upward, you'll go straight to the astronomy tower."

"Thanks." Hermione turned and began to walk in the direction the man had told her.

"Good luck on your date!" The painting called after her.

* * *

><p><strong>*snore* huh? oh, is this chapter over? good... As many of you will find out, I H-A-T-E to write fillers. Ah well. I had fun with the painting man... Have you ever had something hot poured onto your lap?<strong>

***Nala***


	3. My Thirteen-Year-Old Self

**Well guys, it's official. I'm back! Hold the applause, (or screams of frustration, depending on how impatient you are,) but let me just say, it's not totally my fault. I swear, writers block and procrastination decided to take a year-long vacation inside my brain. **

**Anyway, enough excuses. Onward, fellow devotees, to chapter 3!**

The winding halls seemed endless in the dim lighting, reminding hermione of one of the hallways from the twilight zone. Softly she hummed the theme song out loud, filling the stifling silence in the castle.

It was interesting how silent the halls were, normally, even in sea steams, she could still hear the snorers of the paintings, or of the distant footsteps of a teacher,prefect, or-of course- filch. Even the ghosts, with their silent footsteps and haunting manor could be heard in the night. But that obviously wasn't the case tonight.

She glanced around at the hallways and paintings, once again amazed by her subconscious' ability to create the castle as it was before the war. Realizing that she had become lost in thought and had missed her turn, she went back, determined not to miss it again. She quickly found it (just as she knew she would) and turned right to walk through the stone entranceway that led to the stairs of the astronomy tower.

Draco Malfoy was never a heavy sleeper. that didn't mean he was an insomniac either- in actuality he treasured sleep- but his mind had obviously missed that memo tonight.

The third year slytherin groaned and rose from his bed, determining that a quick walk around the castle couldn't hurt anybody. He slipped on his bathrobe (not his school robe, he made sure of that- father would have heard of it one way or another and smacked the day lights out of him for being inappropriately dressed for such an outing)

He slowly slinked from the male sleeping area and made his way into the slytherin common room. The room was dimmed when he entered, lit only by the small green fire burning on the fireplace. A couple of the more studious kids slept on their varius learning books, while the less inclined students were passed out with empty cups of butterbeer or abandoned card games laying around them.

Draco shook his head. Infidels. He continued on his way out of the dungeons and into the castle above. Maybe some fresh air would help him relax enough to crash for the night. He stopped near the front hall, confronted with the decision of where to go next.

To head directly outside would be suicide. Someone would catch him out in the open for sure. Not that he cared or anything, but it would still be a pain in the arse to have to deal with a teacher's lecture at this point and time.

Where else could be go? It would have to be secluded, and it would have to be up higher, where he would be less likely to be disturbed. That narrowed it down to... The astronomy tower.

His mind made up, he turned in the right direction and made a beeline for his destination.

Hermione finally reached the top of the stairs and took a deep breath. It had been a long time since she had been able to climb so many flights of steps without becoming winded. This dream was getting better and better. She walked to the end of the viewing deck and looked upward at the brilliantly lit sky.

"The stars are out in full force tonight, aren't they?" A strange voice replied. The frizzy haired woman did a double take. Lial was standing next to her, his arms crossed over his chest as he examined the sky. His arms were muscular, shown through a tight t-shirt.

For the first time since she had met him, hermione actually noticed what he was wearing- a deep blue Abercrombie t-shirt that stretched across his muscular frame, a pair of loose-fitting jeans with various holes, and a pair of slightly used looking converse. Definitely not what she would imagine a "guardian angel" would wear.

Lial glanced at her. "Let me know when your done admiring my impeccable taste in fashion so we can get down to work." She ignored him, practically ignoring his existence. He's not real. This is a dream. He's not real. He's not- is he wearing hair gel?

"Yes, curls, I am." She decided to play along.

"I thought it was curly."

He grinned. "So you were listening... Good. I decided to change it because frankly, saying curly makes me think of those curly fries from Arby's or checkers, and it makes me really hungry."

She kept looking at the stars, trying to formulate the question banging around inside her head. "When will I wake up? Why does this feel so real? Did I really die in that crash? Does this mean I'll never see my kids again?"

"In that order?"he began ticking them off on his fingers as he spoke,"you already did, because it is, yes, you did, and yes and no. You will probably see your kids again, depending on your future decisions, but they won't be as they were. Can I talk now?"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave what Ron fondly referred to as the "Stink eye." Lial looked back at her, apparently unfazed by her glare. He, in turn, recrossed his arms.

"You can't look at people like that here." He said, breaking the silence.

"Why not? It's my dream. I can do what I want."

He looked at her with an expression that said 'are you stupid or something?' It was a look Hugo had given her a million times before.

Hugo. If what he had said before was true, then she would never see him again. Oh her beautiful son. Rose. Her beautiful baby girl. Oh how she would miss them.

And Ron. Her husband of so many years, and her friend for so many more.

If this were all true, how would she survive?

Lial wrapped his arms arms around hermione, murmuring soft comfort words as tears rolled down her face and her body wracked with sobs.

Finally, her tears began to subside, leaving only the occasional hiccup. The silence between the angel and human stretched out before the woman-now-girl whispered,"I don't like this dream anymore."

Lial pulled her away to arms length. "What's it going to take to convince you that it's not a dream?"

She shook her head, for once not knowing the answer.

"Would some knowledge of what is occurring help?"

Lial asked softly, as if he already knew all about her addiction to learning.

She nodded silently. Knowledge was the one thing that had never failed her.

He tapped his chin in thought. I suppose the best place to start would be the beginning, don't you think?" He continued without waiting for a response. "We'll then. Lets get started. This is your third year. Welcome back. Do you recall your big adventure from that year?"

She but her lip as she thought back. Hey, in her defense, she did go on a LOT of adventures during her time at hogwarts. "Isn't that the whole timeturner/Sirius/buckbeak thing?"

Lial practically beamed at her. "Precisely! Do you recall what happened that day?"

"Dumbledore instructed us to break rules?! I don't have a damn clue!" She threw her hands up in a combination of frustration and surrender.

"Today is the day morgarath began screwing up your life."

She looked at him with indignation. "And I was supposed to know that?"

He clucked his tounge. "Of course not, silly girl, but I had thought for sure you would have remembered punching a certain bully in the kisser!"

Hermione blinked as what he said dawned on her. Memories flew her mind as she recalled that moment. The feel of her tightly clenched hand connecting solidly with his (surprisingly) soft cheek. The satisfaction she had felt then. The guilt she'd felt later. Sure, the git had deserved it, but still. It wasn't like she just walked around punching people willy nilly. It wasn't in her nature. She never did apologize for it...

"Ah ha! That's it precisely! I knew you'd figure it out!" Jarred from her thoughts, she looked up to a comical sight before her. Lial was pointing at her practically hopping from foot to foot. His eyes sparkled with more excitement than Rose's (Hugo hadn't been born yet) the first time they had traveled to the United States and visited Disney World. She shook her head slightly, chasing away the memory of her sons face as Lial continued speaking. "... All you have to do, and then we can leave!"

She shook her head again, with more vigor. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" He must not have been listening to her thoughts, and had taken her response as disbelief. "That's right! All you gotta do is apologize to Draco, and then we can speed off again! See how easy this is?!"

She blinked. Then again. The silence between them drew out. Finally: "you want me-" she paused and pointed to herself," to apologize to Malfoy for hitting him over _thirty years ago?"_

He nodded, obviously refusing to be dissuaded by her lack of enthusiasm. "Yep!"

She sighed and turned away to lean on the safety railing surrounding the edge of the ledge. A small wind blew her hair in her face, and she longed for a ponytail to pull it back with. She did manage, however, to shove the majority of her wild curls behind her ears.

A voice spoke behind her, uttering a name she hadn't heard in years, "granger?"

**Duh duh duhhhnnnn! Lol. Frankly, I myself hate cliffhangers, but I always wanted to try one out, just so other people could suffer the way I suffer. Cruel, I know. Feel free to review, favorite, follow, whatever your heart desires. I adore them all. Till next year! **

**~*Nala*~**


End file.
